1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an alarm system for an automatic transmission, and more specifically to an alarm system for producing a warning alarm when the driver prepares to leave a vehicle equipped with an automatic transmission while the automatic transmission selector lever is not fully shifted into the park position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, there has been no effective means for informing the driver that the selector lever used for the automatic transmission is perfectly shifted into the park position when the automotive vehicle is left stopped or parked.
Therefore, it frequently happens that a driver forgets to shift the transmission selector lever into the park position, or shifts the lever imperfectly into the park position without recognizing the problem, before leaving the vehicle. In some circumstances, especially when the automatic vehicle is left stopped or parked on a slope, this can lead to unexpected, and extremely dangerous, movement of the vehicle.